


His Young Boyfriend

by IzzyLeon21



Category: Super Lovers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Age Difference, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Older Man/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25964152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzzyLeon21/pseuds/IzzyLeon21
Summary: Shirou Takamura and Natsuo Shiba have sex for the first time. Inspired by chapter 38.5 in the manga.
Relationships: Shiba Natsuo/Takamura Shirou
Kudos: 6





	His Young Boyfriend

Shirou Takamura along with his boyfriend, Natsuo Shiba leave the host club where Natsuo works at Blue Rose. He’s wearing his black frame glasses, a blue dress shirt, gray pants, black belt, gray dress socks and brown dress shoes. Natsuo is wearing a dark blue dress coat, bluish purple dress shirt, brown belt with a silver buckle, dark blue dress pants and navy blue dress socks, brown dress shoes. Natsuo also wears a necklace with a cross around his neck. He drives home to his apartment which is near the Kaido’s brothers home with Natsuo riding with him in silence. He feels Natsuo’s hand squeezing his thigh. He quickly sees the look on Natsuo’s face, a cocky grin. He grins at him making Natsuo blush red. He and Natsuo have been dating for a few weeks now despite the age difference. He’s 35 years old and Natsuo is 22 years old. 

He remembers getting drunk at Aki and Shima’s birthday party and being put in the Kaidou’s spare bedroom with Natsuo, who was just in his underwear. He and Natsuo shared a drunken kiss and their hands were squeezing and touching each other’s cloth covered groins and ass. They feel asleep on their backs next to each other making a mess of the bed. They began seeing each other often. He helped Natsuo with a problem with a young man named Tachibana, another host at Blue Rose. Natsuo began spending nights at his place stripping off his clothes till Natsuo will be just wearing his underwear and fall asleep on his bed. He fall asleep next to him wrapping his arms around Natsuo’s waist lining their hands together. He press a kiss on Natsuo’s cheek before going to sleep himself. 

He thinks back to less than 5 minutes ago at the Blue Rose. He sat down on the red couch across where Natsuo was standing talking to his friend. He was looking at his clipboard about the flu season for his students at school. He planned on giving the Kaidou brothers the flu shot as well. Natsuo looked down at him with his brown eyes. His black eyes looking into Natsuo’s brown ones seeing the look and expression on his young boyfriend’s face.  
“...Hey Doc.”  
“? Natsuo?”  
He was surprised when Natsuo sat practically on his lap straddling him in front of the other men in the club.   
“You’re my customer right now. Trying to throw me off by talking about work? Am I that boring? Sorry Doc.”  
“Ah... Are you going to spend the night at my place?”  
“? If it’s okay with you...”  
“Sure. I need to take care of some things at home.”

He arrives outside his apartment as he and Natsuo got out the car. He locks his car then he and Natsuo walk up to his apartment. He opens the door with his key, the two of them entering his apartment. He and Natsuo toe off their shoes by the closed and locked door. He leans down dropping his bag on the couch in his living room. Natsuo heads to the bedroom stripping as he goes. He watches his boyfriend with a small smile on his face. 

He walks into his bedroom seeing Natsuo on the bed laying down on his stomach wearing a pair of red boxer briefs. He unbuttons his own dress shirt pulling it off, then unbuckles his belt and unbuttons and unzips his pants. He pulls down his pants then removes his socks. He’s wearing a pair of white boxer briefs with a black waistband. He lays next to Natsuo on his side pressing a kiss on Natsuo’s left cheek.   
“Hey Doc. Can I fuck you, Shirou?”  
“Yeah. Since you were so patient with me for the last few weeks. How about you start by kissing me!”  
“Yes, my darling Doc!”  
Natsuo lays on top of him. His mouth and Natsuo’s mouths come together as they start kissing. Their groins are rubbing against each other as their cocks are getting hard by the second. His and Natsuo’s kiss stops as he watches as he moans and groans when Natsuo trails kisses down his bare chest. He pulls down his own boxer briefs. Natsuo does the same too. He moans when he feels Natsuo’s mouth on his cock. His young boyfriend licking and sucking on his erect cock excitedly like a dog with a bone. He reaches out with his right hand getting the bottle of lube and a pack of condoms from his nightstand drawer.   
“Here. I’m ready for you to fuck me, Natsuo. Fuck my ass!”  
“O-Okay.”  
Natsuo stops sucking his cock. He watches as his boyfriend puts a condom on his own cock then lube. He lifts up his legs and shivers a bit when Natsuo applies lube on his exposed ass. Natsuo gets in position and slowly slides into him. He moans as he feels Natsuo thrusting into him in a slow and steady rhythm then picks up speed. He pulls Natsuo down to him as they kiss passionately with his hands in each other’s hair while getting fucked by his boyfriend. They stop kissing.   
“I don’t wanna cum just yet...!”  
“How about we get in the 69 position and cum in each other’s throats instead.”  
“You naughty boy!”  
“Haha. I am for my darling Doc.”  
He laughs at how cheesy that was but also erotic too.   
They lay on their sides in the 69 position as they suck and lick each other’s cocks, balls and asses at the same time. He sucks and licks Natsuo’s cock and balls then Natsuo’s smooth ass going back and forth after every few minutes. He feels Natsuo’s tongue on his cock and balls. He moans while sucking his boyfriend’s cock as he feels Natsuo licking his slightly hairy ass. He getting close to cumming down Natsuo’s throat. He lets his orgasm flow as he shoots his load of warm cum down Natsuo’s throat. He hears Natsuo’s mouth suckling his cock and swallowing his cum. He continues sucking off Natsuo and he feels Natsuo’s cock spasm as it lets loose cum down his throat; he swallows every last drop of creamy cum. He slides his mouth off Natsuo’s cock and looks at Natsuo wiping his lips of leftover cum. He and Natsuo are both panting and breathing in and out. He lays on his side resting his head on his pillow as Natsuo turns around to face him. He pulls Natsuo closer to him staring at each other face to face. He leans over kissing Natsuo tasting their own cum.   
“So did you enjoy fucking me?!”  
“Yeah. It was great. Can’t wait for you to fuck me too.”  
“I’ll fuck you soon. You should move in with me since you’ve been spending nearly every damn night here.”  
“Really Doc. Okay. I’ll live with you, my old doctor boyfriend.”  
“I’m not that old yet!”  
He boinks Natsuo on his head lightly.   
“Sorry. I mean middle aged.”  
“Let’s go to sleep. I have work tomorrow at the clinic in the morning.”  
“Shirou, I love you.”  
“I love you too, Natsuo. You damn naughty brat host letting all those other men and women try to seduce you.”  
“Haha. I’ll only let you seduce me, Doc.”  
He gives his boyfriend a small smile getting closing his eyes and falling asleep with Natsuo’s head on his sweaty chest.

The next morning, Shirou gets up before Natsuo and goes to take a shower and then gets dressed for work. All dressed, he returns to the bedroom seeing a now awake Natsuo yawning and stretching. Natsuo smiles at him goofily. He still have an hour until he has to go. He gives him a serious but warm smile. He can smell the sweat and cum coming off Natsuo’s naked body.   
“Get dressed. Aren’t you meeting Haru at around nine?!”  
“Yeah, yeah. I texted him I’ll be there a bit late. Anyway, I had a pleasant dream about us two last night, Doc. I went to go visit you at school and you gave me a very private physical exam. You fingered my hole and shoved your cock down my wide open mouth tasting your cum and you tasted mine to make sure it was healthy and-“  
He smacks Natsuo on the head with his clipboard and giving him a very serious look.   
“I won’t ever do that with you at school where I work at. Damn brat.”  
Natsuo gulps and sits at the edge of the bed facing him.  
“I was just kidding Doc. I’m sorry.”  
“If you want me to play Doctor with you. We can do that here, but not at school you hear.”  
He pulls Natsuo up gently and kisses him passionately. He feels Natsuo’s right hand on his groin and his left hand squeezing his ass. He moans into their kiss. They pull apart.  
“C’mon shower and get dressed. I’ll drive you over to Haru’s.”  
He waits as Natsuo showers and gets dressed.   
“I’ll make a key for you later today and help you move in with me this weekend.”  
“I’ll like that, Shirou.”  
Natsuo smiles at him broadly and he ruffles the young man’s hair making him blush. He drops off Natsuo at Haru’s then heads off to work.   
Shirou thinks to himself, “Being with Natsuo isn’t so bad. Maybe we’ll last forever like Haru and Ren.”


End file.
